The black rose
by Aries Akatsuki
Summary: Karen has a friend that been helping her a lot lately. But Kenny doesn't like how they help but he like who the person is helping she call her self the black rose. she been causing trouble for the Coon and friends even since fifth grade but now Kenny has a choice let karen keep her friend , give her to the Coon or lose something he loved since the day she showed up.


I DONT OWN SOUTH PARK CAUSE IF I DO I'LL BE KENNY'S WIFE BY NOW AND CARTMAN WOULD IN JAIL.

KENNY POV

* * *

As the snow began to fall I walked around the small town looking and checking to see if my lame ass town has any criminal action and once again nothing , I swear being a superhero suck when there nothing to stop or save . I'm just saying me and the guys upgrade for nothing , we had a lot more high-tech stuff . The human kite got a jetpack , Tool shed got a toolbox that had unlimited tools and it was made if he asked for it would appear , The coon got just got more weapons and shaper claws , but me I really came a long way from that kid who wore his mother tights under his only clean pair of under wear , and let's not forget about my long black cape and my question mark on my forehead now I wear black skinny jeans and as for my cape I now wear a black cloak that followed behind me as I walk in my new black combat boots . And for my question mark I moved to my chest on top of my dark purple shirt . I also have a utility belt similar to the coon's but mine hold a sword I stole from GOD's closet, it is so beautiful it shine at night and was blinding during the day the sliver blade was made by angels . This sword I hold was better the all the swords in kill Bill.

It was now 2 o'clock in the morning I better head home to make sure Kevin and Karen was all right before I head to Kyle house , and as for my mom I don't give a flying fuck what she does I long as she doesn't die I don't care .As I walked home an alarm went off from the bank then I saw a woman running it the same direction I was going toward my house ! I took off silently behind them I saw her jump though Karen widow my heart leap as she grab Karen but in hugging way I calmed my self down a little as the light came on . Karen mumble something about the time and the woman said "sorry" before emptying a big bag of money on the floor I saw Karen eyes with joy then disappointment , as for me I almost came looking at all that money in one place but never the less my house . I heard talking and I need to know what was going .

Normal pov

" Omg you did this all for me but I told you I don't need a lot and if you keep stealing the Coon and friends are going to involved and they always catch their guy " Karen said as she put half of the money back in the bag while the woman started to undress starting with her black high heels then stand up letting her red and black jump suit fall from her thick hips and off D-sized breast showing that she didn't have on a bra and showing her tiger print panties . " Don't worry about me cause like you said the coon and friends always catch their guy and if you haven't notice I'm a girl " she pointing to herself as she walk over to the closet grabbing her backpack pulling out a purple skin-tight jeans as she step in then she shook her ass as if she knew somebody beside Karen was watching her . Karen looked her with a mean look as she woman sat on the bed . The woman looked at Karen be for smiling . "Look if it bother you so much I wont steal anymore money after I'm sure they think the 'Black rose ' is gone for gone that the only deal I'm making so you better take it " the woman said laying down on the bed looked at Karen who turn the light out before getting in bed herself . " Just don't get hurt fooling around and don't get to cocky ok "

Karen said with stern voice looking up at the woman " yes mother dearest" she said with a giggle Karen growled at her after laying there for ten minutes Karen shot up pushing the woman on the floor who jumped up "Go put on a dam shirt or bra or something " Karen yelled ,the woman reached for her backpack grabbing her bra before getting back on the bed . After a couple of minutes they was sleep.

Kenny looked down thinking about his little sister was getting money from a super villain named the 'Black rose ' thinking back how all the bills was being paid and how they actual ate last month . Kenny went to stand but trapped by the snow he didn't know that had fallen . Kenny shook as the coldness set in this will be the fourth time this month he had died in the snow .


End file.
